


Survival Exercise

by Antiloquist



Series: Cliches with 76 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Excuse Plot, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Sharing Body Heat, Snowed In, Tactical Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, once again another self-indulgent reader-insert from me and no one is surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/pseuds/Antiloquist
Summary: A nasty snowstorm in Nepal leaves you and Soldier: 76 trapped in the ship until it passes. Turns out, cuddling is a great way to share body heat...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaqalesqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/gifts), [distantsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantsun/gifts).



> I told myself I wasn't going to write another one and then I did. Absolutely shameful.

By the time you were ready to return to the dropship, you were convinced this recon mission in Nepal couldn't get any worse. Life, of course, had always found a way to prove you wrong. Between the snowstorm and the buggy GPS, you were already in a bad mood. Falling into the snowbank by the ship only made it worse.

You weren't stuck there long; your traveling companion made sure of that. 76 was strong, and was able to pull you out with ease. You were still covered in snow, though, and you grumbled as you attempted to brush some off of your outfit. Honestly, you wondered why Winston had decided to send you and 76 out to Nepal on a recon mission alone. Of course, you trusted 76 with your life, as you did all your fellow agents, but sending the seasoned soldier out on a mission with a new recruit of only a few months?

Not to mention, things with 76 were... weird. You didn't have a problem with him, no; more like the opposite of a problem. It was really weird and you didn't understand it. It probably had something to do with the fact that he had saved your ass the first time you ever went out on a real mission. In hindsight, you should have realized you were about to be ambushed, but you were too focused on getting the payload to its destination. By the time you realized something was wrong, you were separated from your teammates and surrounded. You put up a good fight, of course, but things were looking pretty dire for you. And then 76 had dashed in, Tactical Visor at the ready; he had taken the enemy agents out and pulled you out of there pretty quickly.

It probably would have been less weird if he hadn't insisted on _carrying_ you out of there, though. When you had questioned him, he had quipped that you could be injured, and that he didn't want you to slow him down. Something in his voice betrayed more worry than annoyance, however, and you remember the feeling of heat rising to your cheeks as you thought about him being concerned over you. It was then that you realized how strong 76 was, if he was able to carry you with ease and not need to slow down.

And from there, things just got worse. There was no denying that subtle flip in your stomach every time you saw 76 afterwards, or the way your eyes always seemed to linger on his form during training exercises (he caught you once, just once, and it was enough to make you want to die on the spot from embarrassment). Oh yes, there was no way you could deny you'd developed a little bit of a crush on the man since the day he saved you. And you were mortified over it; not because you thought he was awful, but you were pretty sure he was old enough to be your father. Not to mention, you were convinced he'd never speak to you again if he found out.

The sound of the ship door opening brought you out of your fog of thoughts. You trudged up the ramp, pulling your now soaked snow cloak closer to you for some semblance of warmth. 76 came up the ramp behind you and pressed a button, making his way over the the control panel as the ramp slid shut behind him.

Something was wrong. The lights on the ship were dimmer than they had been when you had arrived, and the air was much colder. You could hear 76 muttering as he checked over all the gauges and readings. 

“Athena, status report,” he grumbled.

“ _Scanning ship..._ ” Athena replied in her robotic monotone. “ _Warning. Weather conditions extreme. Takeoff inadvisable until conditions clear._ ”

76 growled and you did your best to look like the noise didn't make you blush profusely. There was something about his voice... “And the lights?” he asked.

“ _Ship is currently on low power mode to conserve energy. It is recommended the ship stay that way until conditions clear. It is unknown how much longer the storm will last._ ”

“Great... Just great...” 76 mumbled. He turned back to you. “Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a little while.”

The thought of being here in the cold, so far away from the home base (and a hot shower) made you shiver unpleasantly. Well, that and the fact that you were still soaked. 76 pulled off his snow cloak and heavy coat and hung them up on a peg near the basketball hoop. He was relatively dry underneath still, probably thanks to the fact that he _hadn't_ fallen into a snowbank.

“O-oh,” you replied, teeth chattering. “Th-that's not good.”

76 raised an eyebrow and looked you over impassively. “You're soaked,” he commented.

“Y-yeah... Kinda happens when you tumble into the sn-snow like a dumbass,” you replied.

“You're going to get hypothermia if you just stand there,” he stated, taking a step towards you. He undid the clasp on your snow cloak and took it off, hanging it on the wall next to his. Slightly embarrassed, you took your heavy coat off yourself. You hoped he thought the redness of your cheeks was due to the cold and not the unexpected proximity between you two.

You rubbed your arms, trying to get some semblance of warmth flowing through you. It was no use, however; your uniform was just as soaked as your snow cloak had been. The slightly higher temperature inside the ship had made the snow on your person begin to melt. Your teeth chattered audibly and 76 stopped for a moment. You couldn't see his facial expression behind his visor, but it looked like he was contemplating something.

Finally, he sighed, running a gloved hand through his white hair. “You're...” he started. He trailed off, seemingly unable to decide how to go on with this. You were curious; what was he going to say? “You're probably going to want to get out of those clothes.”

What? “What?” Had you heard him right? Had he just asked you to take your uniform off, right here? “U-uh...”

“You're going to get hypothermia if you sit around in wet clothing. Basic survival fact, agent. Don't make it inappropriate.”

“R-right. Sorry.” You blushed; of course the ever tactical Soldier: 76 was all about practicality. Though, you could help but think you'd still be completely willing if he had asked for the... other reason that had popped into your head. But the fact that he had reacted so negatively to such an idea more than proved that your crush on him was silly, you thought. You frowned as you began to undo the zippers on your uniform.

Almost immediately, 76's head swiveled away, and he began to look through the wall storage units for something. At least he was being somewhat of a gentleman about it, you thought. You mentally smacked the part of yourself that quipped that you wouldn't mind if he watched.

You decided it would probably be a good idea to at least leave your undergarments on since 76 was here. Somehow, you highly doubted he wanted to see you undressed like that.

76 stuck an arm out behind him, towards you. He was still facing away from you, so he had to approximate your location. It was a little amusing, actually, how he refused to look at you. In his hand was a blanket, much like one that one would find on an airplane.

“Here,” he said, and you noticed his voice had taken on a softer tone. “Hand me that uniform and we can hang it up to dry.” You took the blanket from him and wrapped it around your shoulders. Already, you were feeling a lot better. You then scooped up your soaked uniform and handed it to 76, who was _still_ facing away from you.

He hung it up in a place where the ambient heat from the lights still working would help dry it off faster.

“You can turn around, you know,” you finally said, having to hold back a giggle at how he was acting. “I don't care if you see me.” Well, you partially did, if only on the principle that you had that stupid crush on him.

76 stiffened slightly. “Er...” he replied eloquently. “Right.” It was apparently his turn to be at a loss for words. He turned around, but he still refused to look directly at you (not that you could tell for sure with his face hidden like that, of course). Was his forehead turning red? Was he _embarrassed_? You giggled again. “Hypothermia is no laughing matter, agent,” he scolded.

This just made you giggle more. “Sorry, 76, sir. I think it's very sweet you're trying to protect my modesty.” Whoa. He hadn't even mentioned that. You decided to stay quiet for a while, lest you say anything else weird to him. This whole mission felt like a dream anyway; who'd have thought you'd ever be working alone with 76? Not you, that was for sure.

He stopped short for a second, as if considering your words. “Yeah... I guess,” he finally said, turning away from you and rummaging through the wall storage units again. “Are you hungry?” he asked, turning around with two silver packets in his hand.

Your stomach answered that question for you by growling loudly. “Yes, apparently,” you answered, blushing.

76 chuckled softly as he went to prepare rations for the both of you. You had never heard him give any sort of laugh before; it was really nice to hear and you definitely wanted to hear it again.

You sat down at the booth in the corner of the room and pulled the blanket around yourself tighter. Though you were definitely warmer than you had been when you came in here, it still wasn't a _pleasant_ feeling, sitting here in a chilly dropship almost naked.

A moment later, 76 joined you, placing a bowl in front of you before sitting across from you with one of his own.

“I hope you like rehydrated mashed potatoes, agent,” he said, shrugging off his gloves and poking at his own rations with a fork.

You made a face. “Ew.”

He chuckled again. “Yeah, it's nowhere near as good as the real stuff, huh?”

“Better than nothing,” you muttered, shoving a forkful into your mouth. Ugh, gross. Bland as hell. Still, it was food, and you needed to get something in you if you wanted to warm up faster.

You looked up at 76 after choking down a few mouthfuls. If he was going to eat too, then that meant... he would have to take off his visor, something he had never done in front of you.

76 seemed to know exactly what you were thinking about. “If you keep staring at me like that, I'll just wait until after you fall asleep to eat.”

“Ah, sorry 76, sir. It's just natural to be curious,” you replied, heat dusting your cheeks lightly.

He considered your words for a moment. “I guess so,” he said. “Still, don't go spreading around that you've seen my face, okay?”

You nodded. “Of course,” you answered. You wondered why he was so reluctant to show his face, even around his own teammates. In fact, you were pretty sure that Winston and Dr. Ziegler were the only ones who actually knew what he looked like. Everyone already knew he was a wanted vigilante... but you were pretty sure the very fact that you were all in the now-very-illegal newly formed Overwatch meant that none of you cared about that... Maybe it was personal.

There was a quiet hissing noise, like air releasing from something. You glanced up at 76 as he took the faceplate off the visor and set it down next to him on the table, and... oh goodness. You'd known his face was scarred, since one of the scars was visible even with the visor on, but you didn't realize it was a set of two matching scars, making their way across his lined face in thick slashes. Despite being very visible, they didn't seem to detract from his appearance much. In fact, he was actually rather handsome... You felt a blush creeping up your neck and face as your eyes took him in. He also looked... familiar, in a strange way; not personally familiar but perhaps a face you'd seen somewhere in the past. You'd have to ask about it later if he was willing to talk about it.

“Expecting something worse?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at you, slightest hint of amusement in his voice. Oh wow, his eyes were a really deep blue...

“I-I,” you stammered, looking away. “N-no, I just... The mystery is finally solved.”

76 frowned, something you could fully see now that his visor was off. “Is this something that's regularly discussed among the recruits?”

You felt you had to choose your next words carefully, lest you dig yourself into some inescapable hole. “Well, uh... sometimes?” you offered, rubbing the back of your neck nervously. “It's just that we're all kinda curious since you're very protective of your identity and all... h-hey, wait. Why are you letting me see this? You're not going to kill me later or something, are you?”

“No, agent, I'm not going to kill you,” 76 replied, chuckling quietly. This was a side of the man you had never seen; most of the time he was irritable and pragmatic to a fault. But now, sitting in front of you and eating mashed potatoes, he seemed like an entirely different person. You liked this change, if you were being honest. “I figured if you were untrustworthy, you would have forced me to reveal my face by now.”

“You trust me?” you asked, glancing up to make eye contact with 76. Oh, wow. Maybe the reason he wore a visor all the time was because he couldn't make the harsh voice work with the really kind eyes he had.

76 shrugged. “You haven't given me a reason not to. I don't expect you to trust me, but-”

“Of course I trust you!” you blurted out. 76's eyes widened slightly. “You saved my life, remember?”

“Yeah...” 76 muttered.

You drummed your fingers on the tabletop nervously. “A-and I never really got the chance to, like, actually thank you for that, sir.”

“It's my duty as your fellow agent. I'm just glad you weren't hurt too badly.”

You smiled at him. “Careful, 76. If you keep saying stuff like that, people will think you actually have a soul underneath all that grump,” you teased, playful grin hopefully letting him know you were kidding. “Well, I mean, half the team calls you 'dad' already, so...”

76 made a face. “I'll never understand that,” he grumbled.

“I'm glad you look out for us,” you said honestly. Your eyes scanned his face for a reaction, and you were rewarded with a small smile. It made you a little happier, seeing him smile; it fit well with his ruggedly handsome features.

“If you take a picture, agent, it'll last longer,” he quipped, though the smile never left his face. Oh gosh, were you staring again? You were, weren't you?

You quickly tore your eyes away from his face, blushing profusely. “My apologies, sir. It's just... a new sight for me.”

“Probably not what you expected,” he retorted.

“Well, no, not really,” you admitted. “But I actually had no idea what I expected. Of course, I wondered... Sometimes I wondered if you even _had_ a face under there. Like, maybe the visor _was_ your face...”

76 smiled softly. “No, not exactly.”

“It's just a little weird, finding out the mysterious 'Soldier: 76' is just an ordinary hot guy and-” you stopped yourself short. Had you really just said that? Had you _really_ just admitted to 76 that you found him attractive? You were pretty sure that could be grounds for harassment, depending on how 76 took it. Seeing no other escape, you just put your head down on the table, hiding your face. “I am so sorry...” you muttered.

A moment of silence. You swore you could hear your own heartbeat, it was so quiet. Then, 76 chuckled again, such a rich, pleasant sound. You let out a breath you hadn't even realized you were holding. “Thanks,” he said. “Nice to know I've still got something going for me.”

You were silent at that; if you opened your mouth to respond, you knew you'd start talking about all the things you liked about him, and then your crush on him would be painfully obvious (if it wasn't already; you didn't know if he knew or not).

Your fork scraped against your bowl as you finished the last of the cardboard mashed potatoes. It wasn't exactly a fulfilling meal, but at least it had been something. 76 finished his not long after. You stood, taking your bowl in hand. “Here, I'll take care of these,” you offered. 76 handed you his bowl without complaint, and you pulled the blanket tighter around yourself as you went to deal with the dishes.

Actually moving around and doing things reminded you of how cold you were. Though it wasn't cold enough in the ship that you were in any danger anymore, it still wasn't pleasant, especially since you still didn't have anything on.

As you returned to the booth area, you unwrapped and rewrapped the blanket around you, tighter this time. Still, you shivered; when was this awful storm going to end? You wanted to go back to the base and take a really long shower and probably avoid 76 for like a week.

76 glanced up at you as you approached, raising an eyebrow in confusion. In retrospect, the blanket cocoon probably _did_ look a little strange... “You okay?” he asked.

“I guess?” you answered. “Still really cold... You sure we can't turn the heat up?”

“Athena said no, and she's stubborn about these things,” 76 replied, frowning. He stood up, hands going for the zipper of his leather jacket. Before you could ask him what he was doing, he'd slipped the jacket off and handed it to you. “It's not much, but it'll help.”

You blushed. “O-oh, thank you, 76,” you said, undoing the blanket cocoon around your shoulders so you could slip the jacket on. “Are you sure?” 76 looked away from you before you could reveal much more than your shoulders, though. You really, really hoped he would think the blush on your face was from the cold.

“Positive,” 76 replied, glancing back once you had gotten the article of clothing on and zipped. Of course, the jacket was comically large on you. But oh, it was definitely warm; from the few times you'd had physical contact with 76, you knew he was one of those people that pretty much radiated heat at all times. You wondered what it would be like to be in his arms, or cuddled up with him somewhere-

Whoa. No, that train of thought needed to go back to the station. He was only offering you his jacket because you were in danger of suffering from mild hypothermia; this was no time to start swooning over him.

You pulled the jacket tighter around you and- goodness, it even smelled like him; the scent of leather and pulse munitions mingling with something musky, something distinctly masculine. Of course you had daydreamed about wearing the jacket before; he always had it on every time you saw him, and it just became something you associated with him. This was probably the only time you were ever going to have your daydream realized, so you wanted to savor it.

The blanket got shifted to around your waist instead, functioning as a sort of makeshift skirt. You probably still looked ridiculous, but if 76 thought so, he didn't say anything. For a moment, you two just kind of looked at each other. It was now that you noticed what he was wearing underneath the jacket; a long sleeved black shirt that seemed almost molded to him, accentuating the muscles of his arms and chest. You'd never seen 76 without his jacket before, so this was your first look at his physique underneath all that leather. You... definitely liked what you saw; he could probably pick you up like it was nothing, just like he had during your first mission. Maybe if you asked nicely... nah. No good to risk it, you thought.

Turning your attention up to the control panel, you decided to go check out the readings for yourself. Sure enough, it said that the weather conditions prevented takeoff and that you needed to stay here on the ground in low power mode. Walking back down to the ground level, you brought one of the jacket sleeves up to your face absentmindedly and inhaled, taking in the scent.

“Uh, agent? The hell are you doing?” 76 asked, looking at you as if you'd inexplicably grown a second head.

Shit. You had just done that without thinking; why did you keep doing things on impulse? You were going to make 76 hate you by the end of the day! “Uh,” you said in all your infinite wisdom. “Sniffling!” you exclaimed suddenly. “I was sniffling. My nose is running.”

76 regarded you for a moment, almost as if he didn't _quite_ believe you. “Well, don't wipe it on my jacket, agent! Geez...” he finally said. “Are you still cold?”

“Uh... A little,” you said, hoping he believed you. Well, the part about being cold wasn't a lie; it looked like the storm outside was only getting worse.

“Hmm...” 76 thought for a moment. “I have an idea, but only if you're okay with it.”

You wondered where this was going. “Uh, shoot,” you said.

76 coughed awkwardly. “Well, agent, close physical proximity with another person is generally a good way to warm up if you're not _severely_ cold, so...”

Oh. Oh gosh. Was he suggesting what you thought he was? “A-Are you saying we should-”

“Like I said, only if you're absolutely okay with it. I don't want to overstep any boundaries but I also don't want you to suffer.”

This was it, your only chance to get up close and personal with 76. There was no way you _couldn't_ say yes. “Oh, I'm totally fine with it,” you said. “But are _you_ okay with it?”

76 nodded. “Simple survival exercise,” he said. “Not the first time I've had to do it.” You were curious, of course, but you bit back that curiosity as 76 settled himself down on the ship's metal floor. “C'mere.”

Oh, right now? Right here? On the floor? “O-okay,” you stammered. You felt another blush creep up your cheeks, but you did as he asked, settling yourself in front of him with the blanket still wrapped around your waist. A pair of strong arms wrapped around you as 76 pulled you towards him, your back now flush with his chest. You were absolutely certain he could feel your racing heartbeat even through the jacket.

Sitting in 76's arms was as nice as you thought it would be; he had a sure, solid grip around your waist, careful not to dip his hands too low or run them too high (though you wouldn't exactly complain if he _did_...). You could feel the heat of his torso seeping through his jacket, and you shivered, this time less from the cold and more from the wonderful, slightly naughty sensations running through you.

“You okay, agent?” 76 asked. Shit, his voice was almost right up against your ear; you bit your lip so you wouldn't accidentally let out a moan and make things awkward. You just nodded, not trusting words at this point. “Let me know if you want some space, okay?” You nodded again, thankful you were facing away from him so he couldn't see how red your face was.

“You're warm,” you finally managed to say after composing your thoughts.

76 chuckled. “Probably an after-effect of the SEP,” he remarked. You had heard of that; it was some fancy program they did to make super soldiers, done way before you were old enough to even think about Overwatch. It made sense that 76 had been part of it now that you thought about it. He was so strong, and he seemed to have the stamina to last for hours more than the average person... You tried not to think about the dirty connotations of that thought, but to little avail.

“You're like a space heater,” you murmured happily, pushing back into his chest a little more. 76 stiffened a minuscule amount, and you glanced back at him, concerned. “You okay, 76?”

“Yeah, fine,” he replied, deep voice laced with... something. You weren't quite sure what. He wrapped his arms around you a little tighter, and you sighed, content. Never in your life did you ever think you would be cuddled up to 76 like this; you knew it didn't mean anything, that it was just a survival exercise, but it still made your heart flutter in the loveliest of ways. You... felt safe in his arms, like nothing could ever hurt you. In a way, you were sort of sad; after the storm lifted and you two went back to base, there would be no more reason to do this. You wondered if you could bribe Winston with peanut butter to put you and 76 on more missions together...

The wind howled outside, and you jumped slightly as it threw something, a pebble or a clump of snow maybe, at the hull of the dropship. 76 tightened his grip around you even more, and you chuckled, if only to break the awkwardness. “Sorry,” you said. “That startled me.”

“Don't worry, agent,” 76 replied. “I've got you.”

You blushed again, to the point where your ears were getting uncomfortably warm (better than being cold, you supposed) and you turned your head back to smile at him. “Thanks, 76.” You sank back into his chest, breathing in his scent as you closed your eyes and listened to the wind outside. Right now, you could probably fall asleep like this; it was so cozy... Was it really a good idea to fall asleep when you were cold, though? You doubted 76 would let you freeze to death, but you decided not to take the chance. Reaching up, you pinched your cheek lightly to wake yourself up.

“Falling asleep?” 76 asked, sounding amused.

Nodding, you gave him a slightly sheepish smile. “Sorry, just... very comfortable. Probably a bad idea in this sort of weather, though.”

“It's alright,” he replied, and you felt a hand gently running through your hair. Your stomach flipped in that familiar, not-unpleasant way at his soft touch, and your heart rate quickened as he tucked some of your hair behind your ear. “I won't let anything happen to you...”

His fingers brushed against the side of your neck as he brought his hand back, and you couldn't stop a small gasp from escaping your lips at the touch of his rough, calloused skin against your sensitive neck. Oh goodness, that felt so _nice_ ; you wanted his hands all over you. 76 froze in place upon hearing you gasp, before finally drawing his hand back swiftly. Oh no, you'd weirded him out, and now he'd never get close to you again. “S-sorry,” you stammered.

“No need to apologize,” 76 answered. There was that weird tone in his voice again, and the air was thick with a feeling you couldn't quite name. He coughed awkwardly. “Anyway... Tell me about yourself, agent. I'm curious... What made you want to join up with us despite having your whole life ahead of you?”

You thought for a moment. “Well... I grew up hearing stories about the good Overwatch did for everyone...”

“You know how all that ended, though.”

“Yeah...” you said, sighing. “But I always wanted to do something for the world, and every organization has its problems. And from what I can see, everyone who's here now is someone who genuinely cared in the past... So yeah. When I heard the rumors, I jumped at the chance. And here I am. And I'd like to think I'm doing something good.”

76 grunted in agreement. “I'd like to think so too.” A moment of silence while 76 regarded you. “... You're a good kid, agent.”

You were conflicted. On one hand, you were delighted that 76 had praised you. On the other hand, he had just called you a kid... Was that how he saw you? Your stomach dropped slightly. You were in your twenties; you were no kid. Compared to him, though, you might as well be. You didn't know exactly how old 76 was, but you were sure he was older than fifty. Yeah, there was no way he'd ever look twice at someone like you... You sighed sadly, trying to stop the tears from welling up in your eyes. “Thanks, 76...”

“Something wrong?” he asked, concern evident in his voice. Oh no, now you'd upset him... You wouldn't be able to look him in the eye (metaphorically; you knew he'd go back to wearing that damn visor when you got back to the base) for at least a month after this.

You took a deep breath. “I-I'm not a kid,” you finally stammered. “Is that how you see me?” You couldn't stop the worry from seeping into your voice.

76's hands returned to your hair, stroking softly as if he was attempting to calm you. It was _working_ , damn him... “I know you're not a kid...” he said, tension audible in his voice. “I... Shit, I'm _too_ aware of it sometimes.”

“Huh?” you asked, confused. “What does that mean?”

“Just forget about it...” 76 muttered.

No, you wanted to know. “No, tell me what that means,” you replied, voice wavering only a little.

76 was quiet for a moment. You thought maybe you had offended him, so you opened your mouth to apologize before he cut you off. “I-I...” he started, trying to find the words. “Despite the fact that I wear that visor all the time, I'm not _actually_ blind. You can tell the other recruits that, I know you all speculate.”

“And what do you mean by that?” you pressed further. You knew you were getting into awkward territory, but you _needed_ to know.

“I... I see the way you look at me, agent.” Your heart dropped straight through your stomach. Oh no. “When you think I don't notice...”

Shit. You were deader than dead. He was never going to want to speak to you again. “I-I'm _so_ sorry, 76,” you sputtered out. “I didn't mean you any offense, sir.”

He seemed taken aback slightly at this. “Y-you've done nothing wrong, agent. Considering the circumstances... I understand. I saved you during your first mission, it's natural that you'd feel... drawn to me.”

“Doesn't make it okay,” you said, burying your face in your hands. “Please don't hate me...” Forget a month, you couldn't look 76 in the eye for the rest of forever now. Thoughts were racing through your head; you had a good run, but now you'd have to turn in your resignation to Winston and move very far away from the base, and-

“I don't hate you!” 76 exclaimed, and your thoughts stopped in their tracks. “I just... I dunno why you'd waste your time on someone like me...”

You glanced back at 76, stray tears leaking down your cheeks. “What do you mean?” you asked.

76 ran a hand through his hair. “I, agh – shit, please don't cry – I just think someone like you would have better prospects than an old soldier like me.” He brought his hand up to your face and wiped away your tears gently. You shivered at the feeling of his rough skin touching your soft face.

“I highly doubt that,” you muttered, leaning into his soft touch. He kept his hand on your face, cupping it gently. Oh, you wanted so bad for him to kiss you, but it would never happen.

“You're young, you're pretty, you've got the whole world ahead of you,” he said softly, other hand reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind your ear. Your heart pounded in your chest; had he just called you pretty? You could hardly believe it. He... probably only meant it in a sympathetic way, like he was trying to soften the blow. You appreciated him for trying.

You sighed. “And you're not interested,” you finished. “I get it. I-I'm sorry. Please, if you could just forgive me, forget any of this ever happened...”

“There's nothing to forgive,” he said gently. “You haven't done anything wrong.” He closed his eyes, seemingly deep in thought. “A-and I never said I wasn't interested.”

Wait. What? Had he just implied that he might... reciprocate? Your stomach flip-flopped over itself; you don't think you've ever been more nervous in your entire life. You shifted around in his lap so you could look him in the eye easier, and he grunted softly as you brushed up against – oh. _Oh_. How long had _that_ been going on?

Your eyes widened. You knew exactly what was going on, and even worse, _he_ knew you knew exactly was going on. “7-76,” you gasped.

He took a deep breath. “Please forgive me, agent. This is highly inappropriate, I know. I just... someone young and pretty sitting in my lap, barely clothed, wearing _my jacket_ no less, I-I...”

“O-oh,” you stammered out, feeling the flip-flops in your stomach turn into a low burn of arousal as his words washed over you. So you _did_ have some sort of effect on him... The physical reminder that Soldier: 76 was a man with his own urges was right in front of you, and you... you wanted to help him with that.

76's face was bright red by this point; he was just as mortified as you were, apparently. “L-like I said, highly inappropriate, and I should definitely know better. I-I'm setting a horrible example as a commanding officer.”

“But it's been a while, hasn't it?” you asked in a hushed voice, feeling a sudden surge of bravery run through you. The life of a vigilante wasn't exactly one filled to the brim with close physical contact, after all. And the fact that he was so worked up over _you_... It was flattering, to say the least.

“I-I...” 76 was speechless. He took a deep, shaky breath and ran his hand through his hair. “Y-yes. Yes it has. But that has nothing to do with you... T-this is my own problem, and it's rude of me to involve you in it.”

You brought your hand up and started trailing it down his shoulder, feeling the strong muscles there. “And if I wanted to help you out?” you asked in a faux-innocent voice. This was it, all or nothing; there was no going back from here, and you really didn't want to.

76 seemed to, somehow, turn even _redder_. “A-agent!” he exclaimed, sucking in a gasp at the sensation of your hand dancing down his skin. “Y-you're under no obligation to-”

“Never said anything about obligation, 76,” you said, giggling as you brought a finger to his lips to shush him. Where had this sudden courage come from? “You've done so much for me, so let me help you out for a change.”

“I shouldn't...” 76 muttered. “Isn't right... I'm your commanding officer, a-and-” He cut himself off with a choked gasp as you ground right up against his bulge.

You leaned forward, pressing your forehead against his. “Don't care about any of that,” you gasped. All you cared about right now was you having your hands on him and him having his hands on you. “K-kiss me?” you asked, nervousness creeping its way back into your demeanor.

“Ah, what the hell,” he groaned, leaning forward to crash his lips against yours. Oh gosh, this was... this was exactly what you needed. This closeness, this feeling of intimacy... it fulfilled some deep longing in you that you were ashamed to admit to, that craving for affection many had but no one ever acknowledged.

76 nipped softly at your lower lip as you brought your hands up, one tangling through his hair while the other rested on the back of his neck. You could feel him tremble as he deepened the kiss, tongue sweeping past his lips and through to yours.

You turned so that you were fully facing him and straddled his waist. The cold was long forgotten; each touch sent a bolt of fire through your veins. You ground down on him again and you were rewarded when he pulled back just enough to let out a choked moan. Oh, you needed to hear that again and again...

He let out a soft gasp of your name as you trailed the hand that was on his neck down his back slowly. Oh, gosh, hearing him say that in that _voice_ of his... Why hadn't you done this sooner? He cupped your face with one hand while the other slipped around your waist, up under his jacket, feeling the contours of your body gently.

“7-76!” you exclaimed as he brushed past a sensitive spot near your navel. He chuckled softly, bringing your lips back to his as he kissed you like his life depended on it. The hand on your face stroked your cheek gently with a rough thumb, and you broke apart to give a quiet moan at the sensation.

“Shit,” he gasped. “You're going to drive me mad if you keep making noises like that.” His voice had taken on a deep, husky quality; every syllable was dripping with arousal.

You giggled. “Good,” you teased. You wanted to... to try something. This was something you'd definitely fantasized about more than once, in the late night hours when you were alone in your room and not another soul was nearby... “Hey... stand up,” you asked softly. “Lean against the table over there.”

Apparently, you didn't need to tell him twice; he was up and against the table in a flash, hands gripping the metal like it was his lifeline. So eager... The thought sent a jolt of pleasure through you.

You scooted up to him quickly, getting up on your knees in front of him. 76 was staring down at you intently, eyes watching closely for your next move. You brought your hands up and undid his belt, fingers only shaking slightly. Were you nervous? Yeah, you were nervous. He wanted this, but you were worried you'd end up disappointing him. You'd been around the block a few times, but likely you had nothing close to his experience.

He watched as you pulled his pants and boxers down in one swift move, allowing his length to spring free. Oh, he was achingly hard; how long had he been like this while you were sitting with him? He gave a sigh of relief, perhaps glad to no longer be so confined like that. You looked him over, and – oh gosh, he was definitely big like you thought he'd be... The thought of him inside you – stretching you out – made you moan, and you slipped a hand down and undid the makeshift blanket skirt that was still clinging to your waist.

You slipped one hand around his shaft and began to stroke slowly. He swore loudly and gripped the edge of the table even harder. Oh, he was definitely enjoying this...

Your other hand slipped down under your panties, rubbing at your clit softly. "76," you gasped as a wave of pleasure surged through you.

He gave another loud moan as you swiped your thumb over the tip of him, teasing ever so slightly with your nails, but definitely not enough to hurt. You glanced up and made sure you were making direct eye contact with him as you took him into your mouth.

"Shit, sweetheart," he moaned, threading the fingers of one hand through your hair. Oh, gosh, that pet name was... lovely. You moaned softly in return as you gave your clit more of the attention you so desperately craved. The vibrations went straight down his shaft, and he screwed his eyes shut as he took a shuddering breath. Gently, he thrust forward a little, allowing you to take more of him into his mouth. The hand in your hair moved to the back of your neck, guiding you gently along.

You swept your tongue along the underside of his shaft and smirked as much as you could when he jerked a little bit and hissed your name through pleasure-clenched teeth. The hand on him went up to where your mouth was and back down to his base, using your saliva to lubricate the way. Carefully, you took a little more of him into your mouth. You were a little ashamed to admit you'd practiced this before, hoping one day something like this would happen; there was still no way you could get all of him in your mouth, however. But with how much he was enjoying himself already, you had a feeling he didn't mind about that bit.

He took another gasping breath. “God...” he moaned. “That's it, sweetheart. Just like that...”

Your response was to grind yourself against your hand, savoring the sweet friction it gave you as the sounds of his pleasured moans washed over you. If his voice as it normally was was attractive, then _this_... oh goodness, this was something else entirely. You were almost dripping wet now, and you were a little embarrassed to admit that it had been a steady process that had begun the moment he'd pulled you against his chest.

You began bobbing your head up and down, pausing to wait for him to glance down at you before you made direct eye contact and continued. This seemed to really affect him, as he finally let go of the table to thread the fingers of his other hand through your hair. If you were being honest, you loved the feeling of people playing with your hair, especially in this sort of context.

Feeling a little mean, you pushed him as far into your mouth as he could comfortably go and then _hummed_. He swore loudly and pushed his hips back into the table to stop himself from thrusting all the way down your throat. Even though you were doing this all for him, he seemed concerned about your own comfort level, and the thought made your heart flutter.

The hand attending to his shaft quickened its pace, and you rubbed your thumb along the underside, attempting to give him as much sensation as you could. The hand in your hair tightened its grasp, and you found yourself enjoying the sharp tugs, though he became mindful of what he was doing as soon as he realized he was doing it. It had been so long for him, and yet he was trying his best to be gentle... The thought made you grind down against your own hand even harder, and you let out a needy moan. Oh, if his hands had felt nice against your face, you wondered how wonderful they would feel teasing your clit, slipping inside of you...

Your moan triggered a loud moan of his own as the vibrations traveled down him. You felt the hands on your head and neck starting to tremble; it couldn't be much longer for him, you figured. Even though you had only started a short while ago, it _had_ been a while for him. You didn't know if you were any good or not, but you did know that someone else's mouth felt better than one's own hand (or at least it did for you).

“H-hey,” he gasped. “If you keep that up, I-I'm gonna- ahh!” His attempt to warn you was cut off by another moan as you took him slightly past your comfort zone and doubled your hand's efforts on the rest of him. You knew exactly where you wanted him to finish...

The hand in your hair moved down to your face and stroked it gently, almost lovingly. You looked straight up at him and moaned softly as he let out a cry of your name and spilled himself down your throat. It wasn't the most pleasant sensation in the world, but oh, you'd wanted to do this for months now.

76 slumped back against the table, pulling himself out of your mouth with a soft popping noise. You sat back on your heels as he caught his breath, deep blue eyes regarding you with lust-blown pupils.

“Holy shit...” he muttered. “I'm sorry... I should have warned you before I-I just-”

You cut him off by swallowing loudly, emphasizing the sound of liquid running down your throat. “It's okay,” you said. “I wanted to do that.”

76's eyes widened slightly as a blush took over his face. Wow, he was really cute when he blushed (insofar as a man in his fifties could be considered 'cute', that was).

“Uh...” he said eloquently. “You okay?” His gentle, gruff concern made your heart flutter again.

You smiled, wiping your mouth with the back of the hand that had been attending to him. “Never better,” you replied mischievously. Your other hand was still attending to yourself, and 76 watched you with an expression bordering on hunger. His attention spurred you on, and you ground down against your hand again. “O-oh, 76,” you gasped.

“Is there anything I can, er, do for you?” he asked, eyes sweeping across your form and practically devouring you. You had originally planned to just do this for him, but if he was willing...

“U-uh... whatever you want to do,” you offered, blushing profusely.

76 nodded. “Alright then... Can you lay down for me?” he asked.

You made a face. “On the cold floor?”

“Spread out the blanket first.”

“Oh, right.” You eagerly did as you were told, awaiting what he was going to do next. He knelt down in front of you, rough hands gripping your calves lightly.

He slowly, teasingly slid his hands up your calves, over your knees, and down your thighs, calloused skin providing the perfect sensation on your sensitive legs. Gently, he pushed your thighs apart and took in the sight of you.

“Shit, you're soaked,” he remarked with surprise, and you couldn't help but giggle as you remembered him saying the same thing in an entirely different context earlier.

“H-how could I _not_ be?” you stammered. “Have you ever even _heard_ your own voice?”

76 paused for a moment. “That's... not the first time I've heard something like that, actually...” he admitted.

You giggled. “I'm not surprised.” You _were_ surprised, however, when leaned forward and dragged his tongue against your lower lips, stimulating the sensitive skin through your panties and drawing a keening gasp out of you.

“Are you okay with that?” he asked, pulling back slightly.

“M-more than okay,” you admitted, slightly embarrassed over your incredibly eager reaction. “P-please, keep going.”

76 chuckled, and the sound went straight down your spine and pooled in your core. “If you say so,” he replied, voice thick with lust. “Let me know if anything gets uncomfortable. I want you to enjoy yourself.”

He returned his tongue to where it had been, hands taking your thighs and draping them over his shoulders. Even through the fabric of your panties, this felt wonderful. He had a bit of stubble on his face, and the short silver hairs scratched at your thighs, providing a sensation that was almost maddeningly nice.

“7-76,” you whined, one hand gripping the blanket beneath you while the other made its way through his soft white hair. “Oh, 76, _please_...”

“I guess I'm doing something right, then,” he answered, amused. Finally, _finally_ , he hooked his fingers into the waistband of your panties and pulled down the offending piece of fabric, eliminating the barrier between you and his mouth.

Immediately he returned his mouth to you, tongue sweeping up past your opening to tease at your clit. You gasped at the sensation, so wet and warm and oh so very _welcome_. This was a man who knew what he was doing, knew how to pleasure another. Your back arched up as you tried to press yourself further onto his face, needing more.

“Relax, sweetheart...” 76 purred, drawing back just enough to tell you this before returning with twice as much vigor. His tongue slipped inside of you, and you gasped as the dexterous muscle worked at you, 76 lapping you up like a man trapped in a desert who found an oasis. His hands stroked up and down your thighs, rough skin teasing sensitive flesh as he worked at you.

“Hnn... 76... please,” you gasped, tugging at his hair as his tongue brushed up against a sweet spot. He seemed to like that, as he grunted softly and pressed further into you.

After a moment, he drew back, and you gave a frustrated cry at the loss of sensation.

“Please what? What would you like?” he asked.

"Just don't stop, please!" you cried out. You probably sounded desperate, but it had been a little while since anyone but your own hand had attended to you, and 76 was so very skilled...

76 chuckled again. "Wasn't planning on it," he said, returning his mouth to your clit. He slid a hand up and - oh, shit! He rubbed at your lower lips a few times before pushing his index finger inside of you. It was exactly as pleasurable as you had imagined, his rough skin providing the perfect base to rub against you with.

He seemed to know exactly where to put his hands, where to touch to make you cry out in pleasure. A second finger joined the first and he began to thrust them in and out of you. Each thrust pulled another gasp or moan out of you, and your other hand joined the first one in his hair, tugging softly as he worked at you.

Oh, if he kept going like this, you didn't think you could last much longer...

"76, I-I'm gonna- o-oh..." You took one hand out of his hair and brought it up to your mouth, biting down on your thumb to muffle yourself. It was a little embarrassing, how loud you were being.

"Are you gonna come?" 76 asked, pulling back just enough to look up at you. Shit, his eyes were so intense, pupils dilated heavily as he looked at you like you were the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Your back arched, and you ached to have his mouth back on you. "Y-yes," you sputtered. "I-I... please!"

"Come for me, sweetheart," he said softly. "Let me hear you." He put his mouth back to you as he doubled his pace, sucking at your clit as he crooked his fingers. Suddenly, you were tipping over the edge; you were coming, gasping out his code name as your fingers pulled at his white hair. He lapped at you through your climax, each stroke of his tongue sending a shock of pleasure right to your core.

"Nnn," you groaned. "Too sensitive..." He pulled away, taking his fingers with him and sitting up on his knees. You missed the sensation of being filled but nothing could prepare you for how you felt as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean.

He smiled down at you. "How was that?" he asked, and you were struck with how casual he sounded, as if he was talking about the weather. It wasn't a bad thing, really; it made you feel like he was more comfortable with this.

You took a moment to catch your breath. "T-that was great," you managed to say. He may have felt confident, but you were still nervous as hell. "U-um, did I do alright, 76?"

"Jack," he corrected.

You were confused. "Huh?"

"My name. It's Jack. Doesn't feel right making you call me a code name after what we just did."

"Jack..." you murmured, tasting the name on your lips. It suited him; he very much looked like a 'Jack'. Your face flushed with the realization that he just trusted you with something almost no one at base even knew... Were you actually that important to him?

Upon hearing his name, he smiled. "And, uh, I think you did just fine. I mean, I'm not complaining..." He blushed a little and ran a hand through his (now very messy) hair. He still seemed a little fidgety, and as you glanced down you realized why. Evidently, he was still up for a round two. You wondered if it was the thrill of pleasuring you or just the sheer amount of time it had been for him that drove him to that point... If you were being honest, though, you sort of hoped the former had at least something to do with it...

"Um," you said, trying to figure out how to phrase that you totally wanted to go at it again. "How about another round?" Wow. Smooth. You internally smacked yourself.

76 - Jack - glanced down at himself, following your dipping gaze. "Ah," he finally said. "Only if it's what you want to do. I don't want you to do something just because you feel you have to, sweetheart..."

"Are you kidding?" you asked. "I, uh, I totally want to, 7- uh, _Jack_! " The name would take a little while to get used to, you thought, and you had to remember not to use it around other people.

"Well..." Jack began, "in that case... c'mere..." He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you closer, his forehead resting against yours. "Let's do this right." He kissed you, and this time it was softer, sweeter than before (not that before wasn't completely amazing, of course).

His hand cupped your face, thumb brushing across your cheek. Even when he wasn't thoroughly worked up, he was a hell of a kisser. Your heart thudded in your ears; it was happening and this was real. Jack, the man you'd liked since pretty much the time you started here, was kissing you.  
  
"Jack," you gasped as you broke apart to take a breath. "I-I've wanted this for so long..."  
  
"I know, sweetheart." He began trailing kisses down your jaw. "It's alright."

You gasped as his lips brushed up against a particularly sensitive part of your neck. "Jack!" you hissed in pleasure, feeling the wetness once again begin to pool between your thighs.

"Shit," he rasped, silver stubble dragging across your neck in the most wonderful of ways. "Forgot how much I liked hearing my name, especially like this..." His hands went to the zipper of his jacket and pulled it down, exposing your shoulders and chest. You went to shrug it off but stopped you, hands gripping your arms gently. "Hang on... I..." he seemed a little embarrassed about this part. "I want you to wear that for now, while we're... _yeah_."

He wanted you to... oh. _Oh_. It looked like the old man had a few kinks of his own, and apparently one of them was you wearing his jacket. You giggled. “Sure,” you said. It was warmer with it on anyway. Though you were no longer in any danger of hypothermia, the ship was still unpleasantly chilly; good thing you were currently sitting in the lap of a portable space heater.

Jack slipped his hands underneath the jacket and started trailing them up your waist. You shivered at the rough sensation of his skin against yours. He reached around you and his hands arrived at the clasp of your bra.

“Can I?” he asked.

Breathless, you nodded. He undid the clasp effortlessly, a subtle reminder that he probably had a whole world of experience before you. You shifted your shoulders and arms around in the jacket so you could take the offending garment off without shedding the jacket, and then you were bare before him.

“Uh...” you stammered, a few heartbeats' worth of silence falling between you. You were worried, of course, that what he saw wouldn't be good enough for him. Though logically, you knew Jack wouldn't do something so mean after all of this, you still worried at the back of your mind.

Jack responded by pressing a kiss to your sternum then traveling downwards, taking one of your breasts into his mouth while his rough hands kneaded at the other. You gasped out in surprise as his tongue swirled around your nipple, working it into more of a point than it had already been (hey, it was _cold_ ). Oh, his hands were so rough, but his touches were so gentle... you felt like you were going to melt right there in his arms.

“Mmm...” Jack purred, pulling away and replacing his mouth with his other hand. “You're lovely... so soft.”

His praise washed over you, making the heat rise to your face and... elsewhere, definitely elsewhere. Jack returned his mouth to your neck and planted kisses down your pulse line while his hands gave your breasts plenty of attention. He definitely knew what he was doing, and you were grateful that he seemed to be a gentle, attentive lover.

You trailed your hands down his toned chest, feeling the ripple of his muscles as his chest rose and fell with every breath. This was a man who could throw another across a room with ease, and yet he was here, with you, trailing soft kisses down your skin instead. Arriving at the bottom of his shirt, you tugged impatiently. Jack pulled back to see what you wanted, and you silently asked for consent to continue onward.

Quickly, you pulled the tight black shirt up over his head, revealing his torso to the open air and he tugged off the visor harness and tossed it in a random direction.

“Shit,” he hissed. “It _is_ cold.” You giggled before turning your attention to other things. His chest and arms were just as heavily scarred as his face, but he was still radiant in your eyes. This was a man who had seen the world many times over, and still he wanted you in this moment. You ran your thumb over a particularly long scar on one of his biceps. Of course, you wondered how he'd gotten all these scars, but you figured he would tell you eventually, if he wanted.

Jack took a gasping breath as you planted a soft kiss onto a bullet wound scar on his left shoulder. You pulled away, sightly concerned. “You okay, Jack?” you asked.

“Y-yes... Keep doing that,” he pleaded, and how could you say no to that? Spurred on by his positive reaction, you sought out every major scar on him, including the ones on his face, and peppered them with sweet kisses. You paid extra attention to the one on his lips, giving him a long, loving kiss as his fingers wound through your hair.

“Like this?” you asked, hint of teasing in your voice as you pulled away from him.

He stared back at you with lust-blown eyes. “Yes,” he breathed, voice tapering off into a moan as you gave a scar on his neck some attention. “Oh, sweetheart...”

You kissed down his chest, going from scar to scar as your fingers ghosted over afterwards. Eventually, you arrived down by his navel, giving the diagonal slash directly under it a quick peck before pulling back. Jack exhaled heavily through his nose, seemingly discontent at the loss of contact. But you weren't going to be away long. Gently, you pushed his shoulders back, and he went with them, almost powerless under your touch. You knew that he was letting you move him around like this; if he wanted to, he could have stood resolute under even your strongest pushes. But he trusted you... and that made your heart flutter.

Jack laid back on the long-abandoned blanket and watched as you straddled his hips, rolling yourself forward and grinding against him. His hands settled around your hips, thumbs brushing against your hipbones softly. The gentle sensation drew a soft moan out of you, and you arched into his touch as you trailed your hands down to his chest. “Mmm... Jack,” you murmured.

“You ready?” he asked, voice thick with lust and need; the very sound of it nearly made you drip.

All you could do was nod. Jack lifted you up with ease, large palms taking your rear in hand and lifting you up, though not before taking a moment to give an appreciative squeeze. He positioned you right above him, and you wiggled out of his grasp, sinking yourself down onto him in one swift movement. Jack gasped, perhaps not expecting you to be so eager. You giggled, dipping down to give him a soft peck on the lips. His hand cupped your face as you pulled up, and you gave a needy moan as he trailed his fingers down your shoulder, over your breasts and back down to your hips.

After you took a moment to adjust to his size, you began rolling your hips, savoring the feeling of the leather jacket brushing against your thighs each time you moved. Jack met your every movement with one of his own, letting his hands wander all over you, appreciating every inch, bump, and divot of your skin. He didn't seem too caught up in any of your perceived imperfections; he was much more interested in kissing every bit of you he could reach.

You leaned forward after one particularly powerful thrust, letting your body hang over him. His blue eyes were wide, drinking in the sight of you; the way your hair framed your face, the slight glistening of your skin from the physical effort, the way your breasts bounced with each subtle movement you made... He admired every inch of you.

“Beautiful...” he breathed. “You're beautiful.” His husky voiced washed over you, his praise spurring you to reach down to the junction between you two and rub at your clit, moaning his name softly.

“You're – ah! - you're pretty attractive yourself, Jack,” you teased, leaning down and kissing down his neck slowly, running your tongue over his pulse point. Jack's breath hitched in his throat as you gave the flesh of his neck a tentative nip. Immediately, you soothed the area with a sweep of your tongue and continued downward, leaving at least a few love bites as proof you were there, proof that this was real.

Jack chuckled breathlessly as he slid his own hand down to the space between you two and joined in teasing your clit. “I've still got it,” he said, grinning as he thrust up into you. You gave a yelp of pleasured surprise as his thrust lifted you up a little. He paused. “You alright there, sweetheart?” he asked, voice taking on a concerned tone.

“I'm great,” you replied breathlessly meeting his thrust with a roll of your hips that made him groan loudly. “Just startled me is all.”

Jack moved his hands down to your hips, strong fingers keeping a tight grip on you to hold you in place momentarily. He took a moment to catch his breath before releasing you. “Do that again,” he said.

You giggled. “What, this?” you asked, grinning right back at him as you rolled your hips once, twice, three times. By the way Jack threw his head back and swore loudly, you were pretty sure you were right. His satisfaction caused a lovely wave of heat to move through you, and you returned your hand to your clit, teasing the sensitive flesh with slow circles. You began a steady pace, rocking back and forth on top of him while he met you with shallow thrusts.

Oh, you were close, really close. “J-Jack,” you whimpered, clenching down on him and doubling your pace to try and get there, get as much friction as humanly possible out of it. “Jack, please...” You leaned down and buried your head against his chest, using him as an anchor.

His strong arms slid around your back, over the jacket, pulling you close to him. He sat up, gathering you into his lap, still very much inside you. You took your legs and wrapped them around his waist as you frantically moved against him, trying to get to the tipping point.

Jack's breath was coming out in ragged gasps at this point, and you suspected he wasn't too far behind you. He buried his face into your neck, teeth digging at the space between your neck and shoulder, biting down just enough to made your whole being reel from the sensation.

And that was it for you. You climaxed in a rush, clenching down on him and practically screaming his name as he continued his uneven rhythm of thrusts inside you.

“O-one more time,” he gasped.

“What?”

Jack took a deep breath. “M-my name.”

Oh... You whimpered his name as your high died down slowly. Jack choked out a cry of your name in response and moved back suddenly, pulling himself out of you before almost immediately spilling all over your chest and stomach.

He leaned back on his hands, taking a moment to steady himself. “... Holy shit,” he finally said.

You sat back too, giggling. “Yeah, pretty much,” you replied. Jack stood up and walked to one of the shelves, pulling down some towels and tossing you one. “Thanks,” you said, catching it and using it to wipe yourself clean. You hadn't felt this satisfied in... a while.

“Athena, weather report,” Jack requested, looking around for his shirt as he zipped his pants back up. Shit, had Athena been active the whole time? She may have just been a program, but the thought that you technically had an audience both mortified and... thrilled you. You filed that thought under 'things to be explored later' as you reached behind yourself to grab your bra.

“ _Analyzing weather conditions... The storm should pass in approximately ten hours. Low power mode is advised until then._ ”

You made a face. “Ten hours? Gross,” you complained, sitting up on your knees and looking around for your panties. Oh, you realized as you came across them at the edge of the blanket, those might be... a little too wet to put back on right now. Your face flushed as you recalled how eager Jack had been to reciprocate your earlier efforts.

Another blanket draped around your shoulders, and you looked up to see Jack smiling down at you. “You feelin' alright?”

“Fantastic,” you replied, tugging on his pant leg to get him to sit down next to you. He did so and you climbed into his lap, this time cuddling into his chest rather than initiating anything else. You suddenly realized how... _tired_ you were, sighing softly as Jack wrapped his arms around you, chuckling. His jacket still sat wrapped around you, and you wondered if he wanted that back.

“Keep the jacket until we get back,” Jack said suddenly. Goodness, was it that obvious what was on your mind? “It'll keep you warm. Besides, you really seem to like that thing, don't you?”

You blushed. “Ah, well... I, uh... yeah,” you admitted, running a hand through your hair nervously. Jack tucked a lock of hair behind your ear, and you leaned back, your back flush with his chest. “What are we gonna do for ten hours?”

Jack chuckled. “Well... I don't know about you, but I'm actually pretty tired.”

“Yeah, me too,” you replied. “But is it safe to sleep with the cold and all?”

“Should be,” Jack said, untangling himself from you as he got up. You whined at the loss of contact but he wasn't gone for too long. He returned with a rather large sleeping bag from one of the shelves, as well as a few pillows. You watched as he quickly got everything set up in the center of the floor and settled himself inside.

You glanced around. “Uh... both of us, in the same one?”

“It's warmer that way,” Jack replied. “Simple survival exercise.” You giggled as you remembered how he had said something similar earlier, except with the added insistence that you not make it inappropriate. Yeah... you were pretty sure that notion went out the window around the time he pulled you up close to him, right before this all started.

“Well,” you said teasingly. “If you insiiiiist...” You crawled into the sleeping bag and gave a squeak of surprise when Jack wrapped his large arms around you, pulling you close. Oh, this was nice... You felt content here in his arms, like everything would be okay with Jack here beside you.

The howling wind lulled you into a dreamless hazy sleep. For now, there was nothing but you and him; the rest of the world could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading this! I had a lot of fun writing it, hehe. My tumblr is [here](http://antiloquist.tumblr.com) if you want to be friends/lust over 76 with me/yell about Overwatch in general with me.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
